


MUD Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [19]
Category: MUD - Fandom, Multi-User Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems related to multi-user dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MUD Poems

**961:**

Immortality, the power that could be mine  
denied to me by a power I wish to keep  
I have learned the power of mortality  
the power of a mortal dragon  
Scregor who slays all who challenge him  
no mortal now stands a chance  
he who is evil yet fights for justice  
guardian of the world  
protector of all who are weaker than him  
and friends to his equals,  
the ancient dragons.

* * *

**962:**

Now once again I know danger  
the power of death and destruction  
stalking upon me,  
I fear for my life  
the little thief flees and hides  
certainly quite understandably  
for bait to the deadlies of avatars  
at whose hands she would surely die quickly  
my little Lanthirah would die.

* * *

**963:**

See, see, what I know  
what I've come to learn  
I know the ways to many lands  
I know the roads to travel upon  
never this immortal knew  
whose traveling roads has built  
from the mud, from the ground  
constructed, created  
knew lands in which to travel.

* * *

**964:**

Turn to me and follow me  
thou dragons of magic and avatars  
clerics and mages and augurers  
come follow the ways of Sarveta  
whose Conclave was built upon freedom  
union and companionship  
all hail the red and purple!  
yet Sarveta hapless destruction  
whose life interferes with creation  
therefore I must let her go  
Sarveta, die, so that others may live.

* * *

**965:**

I'll wrestle with you, dragons  
thou little vamp will die  
bite me all you dare to bite  
as I stand by and watch you die  
my dragon shriek you can't withstand  
your defenses shall be unraveled  
and your precious blood spilled on the ground.

* * *

**966:**

Come the mage, I'm turned away  
from my guild, I'm out  
closed away from the Guild of Mages  
by the sorcerer who ignores me  
my sadness is incredible  
my family has denied me  
so a clan i shall seek,  
tho deadly i would be  
the power of the mage is undeniable

* * *

**967:**

Ridiculously powerful  
avatars can be  
the backstab of my little thief  
is nothing in comparison  
to the power of my mage  
the wizard whose magnetic thrust  
destroys all in her path.

* * *

**968:**

And the walls came down  
to the thunder of his might  
to the tumbling terror of the cleric's word  
the earthquake brings them down  
crumbling cross the town  
all falling in a roaring cloud of dust  
raining fragments of debris  
across the broken breaking land  
to the screeching of the dragons flying  
blackling wings across the blackening sky.

* * *

**969:**

We must relearn the ways of the fire  
whose power was one supreme  
denied it's rightful sovereignty  
to the blasts of purest power  
the Quantum Spike which rips of time  
crushes with its tremoring might  
to the broken runes and the blazing of the fires.


End file.
